


War is Brewing (Life Should Be About More Than Just Coffee)

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (implied) Anya/Luna/Raven Reyes, Baristas, CEO!Clarke, CEO!Lexa, Coffee Shops, F/F, Not Established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: The plan was simple enough.Clarke’s younger teenage brother could have done it easily and would have probably made far less of an ass out of himself in the process.It wasn’t even really her plan, to begin with. It was Raven’s. That in itself should have let her know how poorly it would end for her. Never mind the whole ‘is this even legal?’ debate she had in her head after the whole fiasco occurred. Technically speaking it wasn’t illegal. Not that big of a deal. It’s not like this was industrial espionage right?Clarke never imagined she would run into her future boss, Alexandria Woods like this. Luckily, she manages to make it up to her afterwards.





	War is Brewing (Life Should Be About More Than Just Coffee)

“Woods.”

 

“Griffin.”

 

“And I’m Reyes and she’s Forrester, now that the greetings are out of the way you guys can stop with the sexually fueled stare-athon.”

 

Both women scoffed and turned their glares onto Raven who only rolled her eyes and exchanged a grin with Anya.

 

The plan was simple enough.

 

Clarke’s younger teenage brother could have done it easily and would have probably made far less of an ass out of himself in the process.

 

It wasn’t even really her plan to begin with. It was Raven’s. That in itself should have let her know how poorly it would end for her. Never mind the whole ‘is this even legal?’ debate she had in her head after the whole fiasco occurred. Technically speaking it wasn’t _illegal_. Not that big of a deal. It’s not like this was industrial espionage right?

  


_-2 days earlier-_

  


“If you keep staring like that eventually you’ll just bore a hole through her head.”

 

Clarke scoffed, removing her pen from where she had absentmindedly been chewing it between her teeth. Gosh, she thought she had grown out of that habit in High School.

 

“I’m not staring,” She replied, barely sparing Raven a glance as she went back to making notes on the latest report that had been delivered to her desk late last night.

 

“Sure Jan, you’re _not_ staring and I’m _totally_ a wizard.”

 

“Witch, Raven.”

 

“Semantics, Clarke.”

 

“Finish up your mystical coffee Harry Potter.”

 

Raven grinned into her cup as she took a long pull of the infamous Trikru brew, “Don’t mind if I do, and don’t think you’ve managed to steer the conversation away from your new ladyboner Griffin.”

 

The younger woman rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own cup, Miracle of the Sea. She had to give it to the Grounders, at least their coffee names were creative. While Raven’s cup had more earthy tones, due to the way the coffee beans in her drink were ground, Clarke’s was much more light and calming. If she didn’t know any better she would think it was a kind of tea more than a coffee.

 

“Ladyboner. Must you be so crude? This was your idea so you better behave or I’ll be out of here in a few seconds.”

 

“Hate to break it to you Griffin but you’re going to need more than a few seconds to score the hot barista’s number.”

 

“What makes you think I want to ‘score’ anyone’s number?”

 

“Do you really want me to get back into the fact that you are sporting a massive hypothetical hardon for the hot brunette with green ey-”

 

“Ehem.” The women were startled as a barista pulled up behind their chairs. To say their barista’s smile was intrigued would be putting it lightly. The only other people around were the other barista on shift, a bulky bald guy whose bicep was probably bigger than her head, and a customer, the very brunette green-eyed girl they had been discussing. Probably not too much of a stretch to guess who they were talking about considering there weren’t any other people fitting that description in their vicinity.

 

“Would you ladies like any sandwiches or pastries to go with your drinks? Maybe some refills on your coffees?”

 

Clarke clutched the reports in her hands like they were her lifelines while she sent murderous glances towards her best friend who really was doing her best not to burst into a fit of giggles.

 

Taking a deep breath Clarke resolved herself to the awkward situation at hand, “Um I think we’re good here, yea-”

 

“Actually,” Raven cut in with a face full of mischief, “we’re pretty new here but I must say I am loving this cup o’ joe. What uh,” she cut her eyes over to the mystery brunette purposely, “would your regular customers suggest as the best coffee here? My friend Clarke is a bit of an aficionado.”

 

Wow, real subtle Rae, if could Clarke had one superpower right now it would have to be the power to make her friend shut the hell up. Sadly she feared even the most powerful of beings would fail when faced with Raven’s determination. Between Clarke’s own stubbornness and Raven’s penchant for spontaneous action, it was a wonder how they’d survived as friends for so long.

 

Their barista of course quickly caught on to Raven’s pointed glance and wording in an instant and grinned. She leaned over Raven’s chair a bit and lowered her voice, “Well our regulars like _Lexa,”_ she drew out the name while she looked at Clarke, “over there actually love the natblida.”

 

“Oh does she?” Raven responded with over-enthusiasm and was nudging the exasperated blonde beside her. However, Clarke’s refusal to participate left it up to Raven to do all the heavy lifting. At this rate, she may have to lift the so-called Lexa from her chair to their table in order to initiate any kind of interaction.

 

“Niylah,” she called softly, using the name on the barista’s tag, “how about you get us a round of natblidas and throw in one for Lexa from my beautiful friend Clarke here to thank her for her taste in coffee or something.” she ended with a wink.

 

Clarke practically sputtered at the suggestion, “Wha- you- no- you can’t”, before she could string together those words into something more coherent Niylah was off and Clarke cast a betrayed gasp at her friend. Who she then proceeded to whack with the papers in her hand. Some could argue Raven deserved a little whacking for being such a little shit and of course, she gave as good as she got with her own papers in hand.

 

By the time they had exerted themselves enough much to Niylah and her coworker’s amusement, Niylah was putting their drinks on their table and with a wink was about to head to Lexa’s.

 

Clarke, of course, couldn’t let that happen and leaped from her seat trying to grasp Niylah’s wrist. She succeeded...unfortunately for Lexa.  

 

Clarke watched in slow motion as the brunette stranger yelped and jumped from her chair where she had in headphones and seemed to be enjoying a book. Niylah’s jaw was dropped in fear and it was only then Clarke noticed that by grabbing Niylah’s arm so suddenly she had jostled her enough for some of the scalding hot,  freshly brewed coffee to spill out of the cup and onto Lexa’s right arm.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Ms. Woods I-”

 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so so so sorry!” Clarke ran from behind Niylah’s terror frozen form and began dabbing gently at Lexa’s arm much to everyone’s surprise. Lexa was clutching her arm in pain but she didn’t dare try and stop the now frantically rambling blonde who practically cling to her arm while demanding more napkins from the staff.

 

“-sorry I am such an idiot you’d never guess I almost made it through medical school, or maybe this explains why I only almost made it but It’s ok you’ll be ok you may have a minor burn, I’m going to take you to the emergency room ok I know some people.”

Lexa’s brain could hardly process the amounts of o’s and k’s before the cute but somewhat frazzled blonde had her out the door, buckled into a red Chevy and riding off in the general direction of the hospital.

 

Back at the cafe, Raven couldn’t even believe what she had just seen. She had spent a solid few minutes to try and figure out how to be a good wingwoman for her unusually timid friend and in a matter of seconds Clarke had gone and gotten the girl into her car and on the way to meet the parents.

 

That must be some kind of u-hauling record.

 

The dirty blonde barista was still somewhat gaping at the storm that had just passed through and taken the stranger and Lexa with it while her coworker stood chuckling behind the bar.

 

"I- excuse my french Niylah but what the _fuck_ just happened?” he asked. It was all so fast. One second Niylah was telling him the cute blonde has a crush on their friend, and the next second coffee is spilling and they’re out the door.

 

Niylah turned, let out a deep breath and went towards the back room for the mop, “You know honestly Linc, I haven’t the faintest idea.”

 

“I don’t think anyone can really explain what that whole mess was but hey it could have gone worse right?” Raven saddled up to the counter grinning almost madly

 

\--

 

That was probably the worst first impression she’s ever had of another human being. Having coffee spilled on you and then being kidnapped, by an admittedly beautiful kidnapper, was not how she saw her day going. Not only was Lexa apparently suffering from a very minor burn due to the spilled coffee but now she was sitting shirtless in front of the girl who had caused it and the girl’s mother.

 

What a day indeed.

 

“Ok Miss, there was only a small splatter that reached your chest but it’s nothing to worry about. As for your arm, we’ve got some cream to keep on that, I’ll put some on now and grab you a prescription from the pharmacy.”

 

“Oh really Dr. Griffin you don’t have to-”

 

“I insist dear.”

 

As the doctor left the room, checking off things and mumbling under her breath about how her daughter only sought her out unplanned when it was an emergency. The two found themselves in a sudden calm, the eye of the storm maybe? The past few moments had been a whirlwind from the cafe to the car and now here. It was the first time Lexa really had a chance to absorb everything, including the other girl’s silence.

 

“So… come here often?”

 

That earned a muffled snort from the blonde and left the new found captive feeling warm inside.

 

“Really?”

 

Lexa looked up to find amused eyes and smirking teeth trained on her.

 

“That's what we’re gonna go with after all this?"

 

Whether she noticed it or not the blonde was very emotive from her face to her hand gestures as she talked. It was one of the first things Lexa noticed as she tenderly grabbed her burnt arm and tried not to add too much pressure as she dabbed at the offending coffee drying into her skin.

 

“It is called a classic for a reason.”

 

Much too timid from her usual self and with an onslaught of shyness she never knew she had, Clarke could only send a small smile before looking down at her feet. Were those ceramic tiles? Of course not, but that didn't stop her from trying to be 100% sure on the matter.

 

“You know,” Lexa started in an attempt to break the awkwardness that was upon them, “I kinda miss your whole neverending spiel of worrying over me.”

 

Clarke huffed recalling her panicked state. Who tells a cute stranger they met like a second ago that they didn't finish med school?!

 

“Well, I kinda miss the moments before I utterly mortified myself in front of an entire coffee house.”

 

Lexa chuckled at that, “There were maybe six of us including your friend, you can be thankful it wasn't rush hour.”

 

That earned her a giggle, then those blue eyes were back on her and Lexa felt her own throat dry just the slightest. Must be the burn sucking all the moisture from her body. That's how science works right? Not like she took two years of Biology. Magna Cum who?

 

There was a state her sister always claimed she would get in around pretty girls. It wasn't a cute state. Unless you thought tripping over thin air and somehow walking into _entire walls_ was cute. How do you miss and walk into the side of an entire building? Truly it was a talent the young CEO was used to.

 

Thankfully before she could chew off her own tongue her doctor made it back to the room.

 

“Alright and you just need to apply this to the irritated skin three times daily, and here are your release forms Miss.”

 

“Alexandria Woods, but my friends call me Lexa. Thank you very much, Dr. Griffin, I’m sure you had much more important things to do.”

 

“Oh, not every day my daughter rushes into my ER hollering for her mother, or brings a girlfriend or boyfriend for me to see for that matter. Reminds me of her terrible twelve days.” Abby said with a wistful look.

 

Lexa was confused, less so by hearing the blonde seemed to be rushing around the ER and more so by the fact that she must have had game for a twelve-year-old, “Isn’t it terrible twos-”

 

Clarke cut Lexa off by her sudden movement, gave her mom a quick hug and proceeded to urge the Chief of surgery out the door.

 

“Thanks, mom but no one needs to hear my embarrassing childhood stories. Love you! Tell dad hi for me.”

 

Abby managed to get one last thing out before being called away by her fellow surgeon, “We’ll expect you for Saturday pot roast Clarke, be sure to bring your ‘friend’!” she added not without a wink and mouthing ‘she’s hot’ much to her daughter’s embarrassment.

 

With the door closed, Clarke could finally take the time to breathe and turned around to Lexa’s curious expression. That was when she remembered though, “Wait...Alexandria _Woods._ ” She made her way towards Lexa with an accusing finger pointed at her as Lexa tried her best to somehow get even further away despite her seated position, “What are the odds that the Chief Executive Officer of Congeda Coffee was sitting around in her first venture, Trikru Brews for absolutely no reason?”

 

While she was there Clarke grabbed a glove and proceeded to softly apply the cream to Lexa’s arm

 

The astonishment cleared from Lexa’s eyes to be mixed with mischief, “Probably about the same odds that Clarke _Griffin,_ the current owner of Arkadia Coffee House, was responsible for my almost violent demise.”

 

“Ugh!” Clarke’s mouth dropped, “No, don’t you dare try to turn this on me, what were you even doing there?”

 

“Checking on the work environment of my employees and customers. I try to make myself as visible and accessible to my people as possible when I have the time. What were you doing?”

 

Ok, good reason, stellar reason actually. Meanwhile Clarke’s reason. Very much less admirable.

 

“...” Clarke had opened her mouth, sounds had definitely come out, they were just a mumbled mess indiscernible from the beginning notes of a screamo song.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Raven and I wanted to check out what businesses under Congeda were like! Your Associate Ms. Forrester or whoever, called us out of nowhere, offered us a deal to join you and insisted we had only two days to give her an answer! That’s a bit intense without seeing a contract don’t you think?”

 

It began to make a little more sense now, “So you were essentially spying on us instead of doing the polite thing and asking for an official tour and more time to consider, preferably after viewing a contract?”

 

“...Yup.”

 

“And instead ended up giving your possible future boss a burn on her arm?”

 

“Pretty much, but to be fair Ms. Forrester is very intimidating over the phone.”

 

Lexa huffed out a chuckle at that as she was helped back into her shirt, “I certainly understand the sentiment. How about you allow me to take you to dinner tonight and we can talk more about the details usually involved in joining us. Also, no worries, you’ll have ample time after viewing the contract before we require a decision. How’s two months?”

 

Clarke patted down the few errant curls around Lexa’s head that had jumped from the removal and now reapplication of their owners shirt.

 

“Two months? Great and did you just ask me out?”

_-Present-_

 

“Woods.”

 

“Griffin.”

 

“And I’m Reyes and she’s Forrester, now that the greetings are out of the way you guys can stop with the sexually fueled stare-athon.”

 

Lexa unbuttoned her blazer and gestured to the seats available across from them in the meeting room, “As promised here is the contract, two months to decide and this is Luna,” she said gesturing to the gorgeous brunette in a silver skirt suit behind her.

 

“Luna is the owner of Floukru who we recently acquired just last month. I hope her happiness with our deal can help you in making your own decision.”

 

Yes, please,” the pleasantly calm young lady stepped forward to shake both women’s hands, “feel free to ask me anything.”

 

Raven leaned across the table with her most charming smile, “Oh I intend to.”

 

Clarke subtly stomped on her friend’s foot, but in true Raven fashion not even a flinch was seen as she sharply nudged her other arm into Clarke’s side.

 

Once Raven and Luna shook hands, Anya cleared her throat and tried to continue the meeting when she noticed the heart eyes her sister was shooting at their soon to be business partner, if the way Clarke was mentally climbing her sister was anything to go by clearly a lot more had happened on their business dinner than Lexa had let on.

 

“As you know Arkadia caters to the one demographic our coffee houses have yet to get a good grasp of, older high school and college students, especially with your coffees such as Rocket Fuel, Dropship and Moonshine.”

 

“Good ol’ Rocket Fuel,” Raven laid back wistfully in her chair, “my first original and still one of our best sellers.”

 

Luna’s attention perked up at that, “You made Rocket Fuel? My love of teas helped inspire me to make Miracle of the Sea.”

“Wow kudos, I love that drink. And yeah, my chemical engineering degree from Polaris seems to have been worth something right?”

 

Now Anya was intrigued, “You attended Polaris?”

 

“Oh yeah, class of 2010.”

 

“Class of ‘09.”

 

“Woah, how did we never meet?”

 

Lexa was impressed by the engineer’s ability to entrance not only her Vice but also their newest partner, “Well Ms. Reyes why don’t you, Anya and Luna go over these papers while I give Clarke a tour of the facilities that I promised.”

 

She shot Clarke a look that she immediately understood, “Oh yeah I really can’t wait to see how things behind the scenes are run here.”

 

Her best friend snorted but didn’t seem to be complaining, “Yeah yeah, you two go ahead I’m obviously in very capable hands here, and I expect your first born to be named after me whether, boy, girl, or non-binary. I’m not picky.”

 

“Raven!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Britt and QR for helping with the title and summary. You guys are the best! :3


End file.
